Um amor real
by Pipe
Summary: Não é o desejo de todos os que amam? Shounen ai leve e engraçadinho com Yuuri & Wolfram. Como é uma fic, OOC. Dedicado a minha amada Evil Kitsune.


**UM AMOR REAL**

_Minha primeira fic de Kyou Kara Maou, tenham paciência. Sendo de quem vai sair, sim, é yaoi. Se você não gosta, se poupe do desgosto, dê um back e vá ler o que te agrada. E o mesmo de sempre, se você me detesta, tenha piedade de si mesmo. Não leia. Pra quem gosta, se delicie, porque é romance mesmo. Com um toque de limão. _

A lua já estava alta, quando Wolfram resolveu se trocar pra dormir. Yuuri estava conversando com Conrado e não parecia que ia terminar logo. Melhor, apesar de não reclamar tanto da sua presença na cama, ele ainda parecia constrangido de dormirem juntos.

Estava uma noite quente, então o loiro tomou um banho bem gostoso, bem perfumado antes. Colocou a camisola e foi pra cama. Cheio de sono, já estava há muito adormecido quando o rei dos Maous entrou. Chegou a pensar que estava tendo um sonho erótico, ao sentir mãos grandes de dedos longos apertarem seus mamilos e um outro corpo se ajuntar às suas costas, claramente excitado. Gemeu e se esfregou no corpo atrás, mas logo abriu os olhos, assustado, quando uma das mãos soltou do seu mamilo pra pegar mais embaixo. Tentou sair do abraço:

-Pode ir parando, quem quer que você seja! Eu sou noivo de sua majestade, não brinquedo de qualquer um.

-Calma, meu pequeno. Sei muito bem que você não é brinquedo de ninguém, muito menos meu... Mas está tão lindo e cheiroso esta noite que eu não pude resistir.

Wolfram engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquela voz. Virou o pescoço bem devagar para confirmar e teve um certo espaço para se virar totalmente. Sim, ali na cama estavam ele e... sua majestade, o Maou.

-Heika!

-Pra você, "senhor meu marido". Mas pode me chamar de "meu amor" que eu deixo... - e deu uma risadinha safada. - Agora que você já viu que não é nenhum estranho, podemos continuar? Como eu já disse, você está divino essa noite, Wolf-chan, impossível de resistir.

"Irresistível seria muito mais apropriado para ele" pensou o jovem espadachim, ao se ver envolvido no turbilhão de beijos e carícias a que foi submetido. Não pode ter outra atitude a não ser se entregar totalmente. Não que tivesse sido horrível, sem amor ou sem prazer, mas antes de adormecer nos braços do moreno, pensou com uma ponta de tristeza:"Mas não foi Yuuri, foi o Maou."

No dia seguinte, Yuuri acordou sentindo tudo fora de eixo, tudo errado, mas o que...

-WOLFRAM! - e quase jogou o noivo fora da cama, com o pulo que deu.

Claro que estava tudo errado. As manchas no lençol, o cheiro no quarto, as marcas no corpo alvo do loiro... Mas Yuuri logo se arrependeu do grito que deu, ao ver o noivo encolher os joelhos junto ao peito e abaixar a cabeça. Colocou a mão nos cabelos loiros.

-Foi o Maou? - só um concordar da cabeça. - Ele não te estuprou, ne? - Um menear leve. - Foi bom? Então por que você não olha pra mim? _Onegai_? Por favor, Wolfram...

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ, ME DEIXA SOZINHO! Oh, você nunca, nunca vai entender... - e se levantando, recolheu a camisola do chão e saiu, batendo a porta.

Conrado e Gunter entraram logo depois, o conselheiro já tagarelando:

-Mas o que houve por aqui, heika? Eu sabia que era uma ação precipitada do nosso estimado Wolfram dormir com o noivo antes do casamento... Agora sua virgindade foi colhida e...

-Cale-se um minuto, Gunter! Yuuri, tome um banho e venha comigo...

-Não estou muito a fim de treinar hoje de manhã, Conrado...

-Não, nós vamos apenas caminhar.

Já estavam alcançando o pátio, ainda num silêncio pesado, incômodo para Yuuri, que achou melhor tomar a iniciativa:

-Eu sinto muito pela atitude do Maou ontem à noite, abusando do seu irmão desse jeito. Não me lembro de nada, nem sei como é que...

-Você não se desculpou com Wolfram hoje pela manhã, certo?

-Não... ele não permitiu que eu falasse nada... Foi muito constrangedor e...

-HEIKA!

A voz de Gwendal nunca esteve tão alterada, pareceu aos ouvidos dos dois. Conrado ainda se colocou na frente do pupilo, disposto a enfrentar o meio irmão se necessário, mas quem segura um cara daquele tamanho irritado?

-Não tente me impedir! – Gwendal levantou o indicador. – Quem vai ter essa conversa com Vossa Majestade hoje sou eu! Você é muito mole pra essas coisas.

-Vá com calma. Lembre-se que Wolfram também é meu irmão e eu não o amo menos.

-Eu também sou... Por favor, Yuuri... Vamos por aqui. E você, nem ouse nos seguir. Vou voltar com ele inteiro.

Conrado suspirou e foi pelo menos tentar salvar Wolfram da tagarelice de Günter.

Se com Conrado Yuuri se sentia constrangido, pior era ter que enfrentar a fúria de Gwendal. Porque sim, este estava furioso.

-Eu sinto muito por...

-Não termine essa frase.

-Mas eu sinto. Por que ninguém quer que eu me desculpe? Foi um comportamento muito indigno de minha parte abusar do Wolfram daquele modo e...

-Vocês estão comprometidos. Esse "comportamento indigno" é mais do que esperado da parte de vocês.

-Eu não consigo entender como vocês conseguem reagir tão... positivamente em relação a esse assunto. Somos dois garotos!

-Você tem alguma dúvida sobre os sentimentos do Wolfram?

-Não, claro que não. Ele demonstra abertamente toda sua possessividade quando se trata de mim. Eu que... sabe... eu tenho dúvidas sobre os MEUS sentimentos... Na Terra esse tipo de relacionamento não é comum, nem é aceito sem um monte de problemas.

-Aqui o preconceito é menor, mas nem por isso a relação é banalizada. E vou lhe dizer só uma coisa, Wolfram ficou abalado por ter sido o Maou, não você, na sua primeira vez.

-Ele me disse que não foi à força.

-Não, mas também não foi por amor. Pense nisso. – E virando-se, Gwendal deixou Yuuri de boca aberta, sozinho com seu redemoinho de pensamentos.

Wolfram não saiu do seu quarto aquele dia todo. Yuuri comeu mal e não se concentrou em nada. Quando o sol se pôs, ele já tinha tomado uma decisão. Bateu à porta do loiro:

-O que você quer ainda? Vá embora, fracote!

-Não, eu não vou. Se você não vai sair dessa cama hoje, então, eu vou dormir aqui com você.

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo. Eu não sou nenhuma donzelinha desonrada que precisa de consolo. Eu fiz porque eu quis e consigo muito bem lidar com as conseqüências disso.

-Está bem. Mas EU sou um pobre coitado inexperiente que precisa descobrir umas coisas... E à minha maneira, devagar e constantemente...

Wolfram ergueu seus belos olhos verdes para o noivo:

-Exatamente o que isso quer dizer?

-Que eu não vou me deitar aqui e fazer amor com você... mas você poderia me ajudar a... bem... eu nem sei como começar... também eu nunca beijei ninguém e...

-Mas é um baka inútil mesmo!! Pelo Rei, como eu posso gostar de você? – acabando de falar, Wolfram ficou com as bochechas coradas.

-Pois é, eu também me pergunto a mesma coisa. Eu gosto da sua companhia. E se você tiver paciência, posso vir a gostar cada vez mais...

Wolfram ergueu as cobertas, num convite, ronronando:

-Paciência nunca foi o forte da nossa família, mas eu posso muito bem lhe ensinar umas coisinhas... Tire a roupa, não quero seus botões e fivelas me machucando durante a noite.

-Sim, Wolf-chan.

-E se quiser conservar os dentes até amanhã cedo, NUNCA MAIS me chame de Wolf-chan.

-Tá, ta. E agora, o que eu tenho que fazer?

-Apenas relaxe e deixe o resto por minha conta. – Wolfram enlaçou o pescoço do moreno e fixou nos olhos negros. – Feche os olhos e apenas sinta... Vou beijá-lo agora...

Yuuri engoliu em seco mas fez o que o outro mandava. Sentiu o hálito morno passear pelo seu rosto, até que algo macio encostou nos seus lábios... e depois lambeu-os. Automaticamente ele os abriu, permitindo a posse dos mesmos por inteiro. Beijar não era tão difícil de aprender e era delicioso. Mas após alguns beijos, a coisa começou realmente a esquentar e de repente, Wolfram já estava por baixo de Yuuri, a aura deste aumentando e...

... e Yuuri ouviu Wolfram ofegar e gemer e seu inconsciente pescou de volta a frase de Gwendal "_Wolfram__ficou abalado por ter sido o Maou e não você_..." Concentrando-se e forçando o outro a voltar atrás se desculpou: "Perdão, Maou, mas dessa vez eu tenho que fazer o certo, à minha maneira. É a mim que ele quer e é a mim que ele vai ter. Fica pruma próxima..."

-Heika? – sussurrou o loiro.

-O que aconteceu com o fracote? – riu Yuuri, beijando o loiro mais uma vez.

Foi visível o alívio nos olhos verdes, que sorriu timidamente a princípio, depois franziu a testa:

-Bem, agora que já aprendemos como se beija, acho que podemos passar para uma próxima fase, não?

-Eu acho que eu tenho medo da próxima fase...

-Fracote... Meu noivo está me saindo um maricas!!

-Hai, hai, então me diga, o que você quer fazer?

-Posso mesmo? Olha... – E de repente, Wolfram apenas abraçou Yuuri, virou-se com ele na cama novamente e deitou a cabeça no peito dele. – Acho que por hoje já está bom. Não quero que você fique emocionalmente abalado e acabe brochando em nossa lua-de-mel depois, fracote.

-Mas... – Yuuri sorriu, depois beijou a testa próxima ao seu queixo. – Está bem, meu lobinho loiro, amanhã a gente treina um pouco mais... Eu sou um bom aluno, não sou?

-Esforçado e curioso... mas do que você me chamou agora?

-Wolf-chan... meu lobinho loiro...

-AAAAAAHHHHH, suma da minha cama agora mesmo, se quiser continuar vivo!!!

Yuuri piscou, sorrindo e deliberadamente lento, foi saindo da cama e caminhando pra porta...

-Onde você pensa que vai, saindo pro corredor nu desse jeito? Quer que alguma tarada te encontre e pense que pode ir pegando no que é meu? Volte aqui!!

-Eu podia até pegar um resfriado, Wolfram. Você é muito cruel...

-Está no sangue da família. Sem piedade. Principalmente com maricas. Fracote! Agora me abraça e vê se dorme.

-Mas você está excitado ainda e...

-Oras, e você acha que eu não sei me controlar, sublimar isso? Como você pensa que eu dormi com você até hoje? Pois eu sou um soldado perfeito, eu tenho controle sobre mim. E também sei esperar. – abaixou a voz, se aninhando contra o peito do moreno. – Agora que eu sei que você vai querer também...

-Sim... eu vou... no momento certo, meu lobinho loiro... AAAAAAAAAAAIIII, isso dói, Wolfram!

-O que foi isso? – perguntou Günter, preocupado, por cima da sua xícara de chá. – Parecia a voz de Sua Majestade.

-Veio do quarto de Wolfram. – comentou Conrado, pescando um bolinho.

-O amor está no ar... – resmungou Gwendal, sorvendo seu chá.

-Acho mais indicado dizer que os hormônios estão. – riu Anissina, fazendo com que os homens na sala ficassem com as bochechas coradas antes de acompanhá-la nas risadas.

N/A: Sorry, babes, mas eu ainda vou terminar de ver o anime, pois eu só vi até o episódio 25 dos 78. Ofereço para a Evil Kitsune, que me apresentou a esses bishounens fofos e para minhas fãs, que sentem minha falta. Vou voltar aos poucos, ok, babes? Intercalando minha veia de anime com o vício do j-rock... 08/12/2007.


End file.
